The Hunger Games- Book 4: Backlash
So, I decided to write my own version of The Hunger Games 4th Book, which Suzanne Collins plans to possibly publish hers (Yes, she has written one.:D) in Fall of this year. Well, I hope you like it.(: Comment and tell me what you think! <3 PS- The Chapters will be kinda short.. So bare with me.(; Chapter One I sit on the bed and watch Violet and Cinna play in the meadow. Violet spins, full of energy, happy, her hair in a braid as mine is. Her shirt is tied up in the back. I can't help but laugh. It was too big on her, but Haymitch had gotten it for her birthday, and he was so drunk he didn't seem to realize he was nearly 4 years off on her size. When I told him, he told me these exact words ."Shut up, Katniss. I can drink when I want to. " and then he gave me a quick, evil-eye, and attempted to walk away. He staggered onto my wooden table and crashed about 4 glasses in the process. I laughed and helped him home. "Be safe, Haymitch." I laughed. "Oh, shut the hell up Katniss. I'm a grown man!" He slurred, and fell over a log. I smirked and let him go. I swallow. The shirt's tail. Ducktail..My little duck.It reminds me of my sister. Prim… she was only thirteen. The rebellion killed her. I killed her, pretty much. It’s my own fault. I agreed to be the Mockingjay. I look over at Peeta and slowly observe his neck, looking at the scars I caused. I did this to him.I swallow hard again and stare at the scars. Then my eyes slowly turn and linger on Violet's shirt. Peeta looks at me and frowns with concern. He lays a hand on mine. "Katniss." He whispers. He sees where my eyes are looking towards. "Violet, Cinna!" He cries out. They stop playing and look at him. He waves them inside. When they get in here, they surround me, and hold me. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it’s safe, here it’s warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true ''Here is the place where I love you." They sing in unison to me as the tears stream my face quietly. The kids hug me. I weaklyn wrap my arms around them. "I love you too." I whisper as they hug me tightly one last time and walk back outside. Peeta holds me. I bury my face into his chest and cry. He rubs my hair and soothes me. "Shh... shh... it's okay Katniss... shh... it's okay.. they're safe... we're safe..." He tells me and holds me close. I slow down the pace of my tears. "I hate when they see me like this." I say. I'm shattered. Everytime this happens, Violet gets concerned and Cinna just cuddles me. 15 years. That's exactly why it took 15 years. "I know it... but they are going to understand someday." He assures me. I stop crying in all, but my body is still numb. I trace a few of his scars on his arm. They must have been deep. They're large, and very pale. They take up about five, five and a half inches for each. "Katniss. You know they're not you fault." He frowns. I laugh bitterly. "All I didn't do to cause them was take the weapon myself and cut you." I say. I cringe a little. "Well, it got us here. It got us safe. It protected our children. You did a good thing, Katniss. Why do you think all of Violet's friends at school get excited to come and meet you?" He asks me. It's true. They always come through the door ecstatic. They run over to me and squeal, "You're Katniss Everdeen!" and everytime I smile at them and answer yes. Even though somedays, like these, I wish I weren't. I wish I were invisible, in my own world. Later that day, after I had calmed down, the kids, Peeta, and I walked out into the town. Effie and Haymitch saw us. Haymitch started walking the other way. Effie threw her hands up in delight. "Katniss, Peeta!" She cries. "Oh, Haymitch." She grumbles at him, grabs his arm, and runs to us. He slowly stumbles behind, being dragged my Effie. "Hi Effie." Peeta laughs. He looks over at Haymitch. "Hey, Haymitch." I smirk, and punch his arm playfully. He grins. "Hey, sweetheart." He tells me. "So how are you two?" Haymitch smiles at Violet and Cinna. "Great!" Violet cries, and takes a deep breath. Me and Peeta exchange glances and chuckle. She took a deep breath. Story time. "At school, Britney decided we should learn more about the world before Panem, but I was like- 'No, Britney! The Rebellion is more important!' and then Mrs. Marshall told us to calm down but I said, 'Mrs. Marshall we should learn more about the Rebellion!' so she said she had a reslooshun. I dunno what that means, but she said we would have a project!" She pauses for a breath after she squeals, and keeps on. "So now we have to do an interview with someone who was alive during the Rebellion! Jacob thought he would do best because him mom was in the army, but I was like, 'No! My mom and dad were the ones who made it happen!' and he was all, 'nuh-uhhhh!' and I was all 'uh-huhhh!' and Mrs.Marshall was all, 'Stop fighting! And what do you mean, Violet?" She takes another breath. I giggle. "And ''I ''was like- 'My mommy was the actual for real Mockingjay! Yeah, Katniss Mellark!' and the class gapsed and Mrs.Marshall was like, 'I think you mean Everdeen. She is Mellark because she married Peeta Mellark, she wasn't born like tha-' but then I stopped her and said, 'No, I think I mean Mellark her name is Katniss Mellark because her id says so. And Mrs.Marshall laughed." And she stops and looks at us all. "You're killing me, girl!" Haymitch grins and picks her up. "You ramble a lot, you know.." "Haymitch.." Peeta grins. Haymitch rolls his eyes. "My godkids. I'll say what I want, loverboy." He grumbles. "Grampa! Pick me up!" Cinna cries, and Haymitch puts down Violet and picks up Cinna. We all talked a bit, and the kids said goodbye to their godfather and godmother. Then we went home. We tucked the kids into their beds and turned the lights out. Me and Peeta went to bed. I layed my head on his chest and curled up. I didn't want nightmares again tonight. He held me again. We sat silently for a moment. "Remember the tour, Katniss? When you had those nightmares? And I came in to protect you?" I can almost feel him smiling. "Yeah." I grin. "I do." "Well, that happens tonight. So- goodnight. Sleep tight. I love you." He says, and kisses me. I tell him goodnight and turn back around. I turn the light out and we fall asleep. Chapter Two It's early in the morning when I hear a knock at the door. I lazily open an eye and walk over to the door. I hesitate, and glimpse out of the window. It's.... he looks nearly identical to.... but he's not... I mean, he can't... I run to the bed on my tiptoes. I shake Peeta. "Peeta! Peeta, come here." I tell him when he gets up. He walks behind me, yawns, and rubs his eyes. "What is it?" He mumbles. I open to door to a boy about my height. "Uh... may I come in?" He asks. Peeta and I look at each other. "Sure- but- who are you?" Peeta raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm Callam Odair. Finnick and Annie's son." He says quietly. "And how old are you, Callam?" I ask in shock. "I'm 20 years old. I was born a couple months after my mother returned home to District 4." He says. I can't believe it. I have never visited Annie is District 4 to check on her and her baby. I could still see the mutts ripping Finnick's head off, and I just couldn't bear seeing the ones it hurt worse. I tend to blame myself often for even Finnick's death. If it hadn't been for my choice to become the Mockingjay, I doubt anything would happen. I open my mouth to speak. "Ahh.. Um.. Yea- h.... come on in." I smile at him lightly, and we move for him to come in. He sits on the couch and we sit on the loveseat. He seems concerned. He appears to be trying to form words in his mouth, but he can't quite do it. "I.. I came here to tell you about the PSRA." He says, and he looks up. His eyes are stunning in resemblence to Finnick's. "The PSRA?" Peeta says. Callam pauses and licks his lips in concentration. His eyebrows are furrowed. "Well, PSRA stands for President Snow's Resistance Army." He looks at us each. Resistance Army? No.. they can't be trying to rebel our new world. Our new lives. Our new family. Then realization sinks in and I gasp and throw my hand over to Peeta's and clutch it tight. "Wh... by that, you mean-" Peeta begins. "By that, I mean they have been in contact with my family." He whispers. "They told mom.. that.. if she joined them, and possibly explained your weakpoints, that they could give her Finnick- my father- once again. She asked how, and they told her they reserved his body and could use special technology to revive him. She started thinking about it." He says with pain. Annie. Poor Annie.. she has a naive mind. She couldn't possibly see that they're playing mind games with her because her trauma is so intense. "And she talked to me about it. I refused, and she got upset and started crying about how much she missed dad. The PSRA came back in contact and we know were one of their bases are. Right in the heart of the Capitol. Where the City Circle used to be. In a building underground. They told her to visit anytime to tour. Shesaid she'd 'be in touch.' And they told her their plan to rebel against the new country. There are hundreds and hundreds f them. So about that time, I came to tell you guys. And.. well... now, I'm here." I feel numb. "So... now what?" I whisper. "We pull a code Red and Purple." Peeta says and he and Callam seem to be in agreement. "So. Code Red, we meet in the Capitol's Justice Building and discuss assembling the army and aware the citizens with a code Purple to go into shelter in case of attack, and let the traitors know we're on their case, therefore they revert and possibly kill you and your mother for speaking about it and releasing the only known outside word." I say and raise an eyebrow. They get quiet. "The code red will do. No code purple. Whatsoever." I tell them. "Well, that's fine for now. But after furthur evidence and contact, we're calling Code Purple." Peeta says. I suppose it's going to be fine. But this country in chaos is not what we Need right now after a Rebellion a bit over 19 years ago. I walk to the wall and punch in the code with my fingers trembling. I type in the code, and the metal door slides up. I type another code. The bulletproof glass slides up. I press one more, and two small metal doors appear. I open the one on the left, and press the code red button. The three red lights in our home begin blinking immediately, and the siren beeps quietly, but echo through the house. As they were in every other rebel from District 13's home. That is- the ones in the army or with a special job in 13. I sigh. I prayed for years I'd never need to press that button. The kids walk out of their room in a panic. "Mommy, what's going on?" Violet says, frightened. "Nothing, Vi. It's just for adults." I reasure her and kiss her forehead, as well as little Cinna's. I pick him up. He doesn't understand anything about the Games. He's only 3 years old. I have a pang of doubt and fear of the PSRA winning and us going back into the Hunger Games. The kids start playing in their room, because I won't allow them outside with fear of something happening. Peeta thinks they're fine, but I'm too scared. Callam, Peeta, and I discuss plans and ideas for a bit and make a strategy for all of us to meet in the Justice Building discreetly. Chapter Three The next day we had made our way into the Capitol unseen. The kids were with Effie, meanwhile Haymitch was at the pub drinking his new problems away. Again. Like usual. We sat at the rectangular meeting table in the all-silver room once again. Many of us were here from District 13. Paylor sat at the other end of the table across from me. "So... why are we here ''exactly?" A soldier asks, and everyone turns to me instead of Paylor. "Reports of a rebellion. PSRA. President Snow's reistance army. Came in contact with Annie and Finnick Odair's son." I say, and nod toward Aslixon, who tosses the briefing folders across the table. Everyone takes a moment and skims the sheets but me, Peeta, and Callam. "And what's this young man's proof?" Adams says, and chuckles. "This is nothing to fool around with." "Obviously, Adams. Why else would we be here?" I glare coldly at him. Peeta grabs my arm and says my name soothingly. I ignore him and he purses his lips, sitting back down. "Listen. I know what I'm doing. If you want to be a slave again, by all means, try me. See what happens." I hiss. He swallows hard. "All I meant was-" "NO, Adams. All you meant was that you don't want to be here and you need specific evidence. Well he is the living evidence, damn it! We need to protect Vio-" I stop. I nearly said Violet and Cinna. He raises an eyebrow and I get a few curious looks. I close my eyes and sigh. Oops. "I mean we need to protect our children. They can't go fight to the death and be traumatized like that again." I say. "My daughter is fifteen years old and sometimes cries as a tribute would already. She mourns for the lost tributes and hurts for the ones with lost loved ones. Because she understands so well. I would die if she went through this." Paylor purses her lips. I nod a couple of times. Maysilea. She seems sad quite often. "So we need to take action. Assemble the army." I say simply. A chatter begins to rush through the table as they all begin asking questions when I hear a banging-like noise. "Shh!" I say and throw my arms out behind me stiffly to quiet them. They stop. I hear voices. I turn around and glace at Jason. He nods and flips the switch that triggers the hidden speakers in the areas of the Justice Building. ~*~*~ Continued later tonight (soon.). :P ~*~~*~ Category:Amazingness! Category:Fanmade Books